


Тридцать две пары, или Общие интересы сближают

by Renie_D



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Хаус прекрасно разбирается в женской обуви, что помогает ему делать выводы относительно владелиц этих туфлей. Минимум три раза он показывает свою осведомленность в этом вопросе…" © Википедия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать две пары, или Общие интересы сближают

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Battle 2012

Светло-зеленые лодочки. Именно так описал бы Хаус свое первое детское воспоминание, додумайся кто-нибудь спросить об этом. Невысокие, бесконечно изящные, подчёркивающие красивые ступни и стройные лодыжки его матери. ...Он катает по полу паровозик аляповатой расцветки, а перед глазами - светло-зеленое чудо. Два шага вперед, поворот, шаг назад. Мама что-то сердито выговаривает няне Грега, собираясь на вечеринку к командиру эскадрильи и раздраженно притопывая аккуратным скругленным мыском. Когда через пару месяцев Блайт расстроенно вздохнет, рассматривая сломанный каблук, и выкинет лодочки в мусорный бак, Хаус-младший будет безутешно рыдать, а его отец, не желающий разбираться в причине слез, заявит, что этому ребенку необходимо больше дисциплины.

После перевода отца в Египет интерес Грега слегка угас. Что интересного в потрепанных кожаных сандалиях на босу ногу, отличающихся лишь степенью изношенности? Зато он перестал получать тычки от отца, который изводил его замечаниями о недопустимости пяления под ноги.

\- Ты должен иметь хорошую осанку! Расправь плечи и вздерни подбородок. Шагай уверенно и твердо!

Сын лишь морщился в ответ на подобные солдафонские нравоучения. Он не понимал, что интересного в уличной толчее, предпочитая высматривать на серой ленте асфальта то там, то здесь мелькавшие разноцветные лепестки туфелек, украшавшие стройные женские ножки.

Будучи подростком, когда эскадрилью отца в очередной раз перебросили, на сей раз в Японию, Хаус научился скрывать свой интерес к женской обуви. Отец одобрительно крякал, когда Грег внимательно рассматривал плывущую по улице экзотичную гейшу в парадном кимоно, с высокой прической, украшенной цветами и гребнями, не догадываясь, что сын пожирает глазами маленькие деревянные гэта, пытаясь понять, как такая неустойчивая и непривлекательная конструкция придает такую легкость и элегантность движениям.

Мамины журналы, тайком листаемые в туалете и на чердаке, частично удовлетворяли его страсть. Статьи о брендах, трендах и фотографии коллекций обуви знаменитостей. Он готов был часами рассматривать картинки, сжимая в руке пульсирующий член, и вспоминать витрины обувных магазинов, которые успевал рассмотреть, пока мать ходила за покупками, а сопровождающий ее Хаус со скучающим видом таращился на полки с интересующими моделями, запоминая все изгибы и крохотные детали.

Грег всегда будет помнить солнечный день и маленький магазинчик в Балтиморе, где он приобрёл свою первую пару. Темно-синие - под цвет глаз - Луи Виттон. Он наплел продавщице, что туфли нужны для постановки в студенческом театре. Невысокая полноватая хозяйка бутика почти полчаса отговаривала Хауса покупать такие дорогие, предлагая простые лодочки из прошлогодней коллекции, увещевая и обещая скидку, но он был неумолим, точно зная, что ему нужно.

Как только Грег поселился отдельно, обувные коробки стали бережно храниться у него в дальнем углу платяного шкафа, занимая с каждым годом все больше и больше места. Замшевые, с принтом под шкуру леопарда, агрессивные Маноло Бланк утешали его изящными каблуками после отчисления из колледжа; черные ботильоны от Марка Джейкобса, копия тех, которые были на Стейси в первый вечер их знакомства, скрашивали Хаусу ночи, пока она не переехала в его квартиру. Открыв любую коробку, он мог сразу же вспомнить время и место. И событие, для которого они предназначались.

А сейчас вся его память, вся его жизнь валялась вперемешку на светлом ковре гостиной. Этот чертов Триттер со своим чертовым обыском бесцеремонно хватает так заботливо хранимые сокровища Грега своими грязными лапами. Хаус задыхался от возмущения, сжимая в руке трость. Стиснув зубы, пытался удержаться и не ударить наглого самоуверенного детектива, пытавшегося отомстить любыми способами. Пусть ищут викодин, пусть забирают весь, но только не его страсть, не его туфли. Он разрывался между желанием броситься складывать в коробки коллекцию, спрятать обратно в темную глубину шкафа и дать в челюсть заносчивому копу, осквернившему тайник и вытащившему на свет то, что было не предназначено для посторонних глаз.

Триттер, надменно улыбаясь, приблизился к Грегу, встав почти вплотную:

\- Вот постановление суда об обыске в твоей квартире, Хаус.

\- Что тебе надо? - процедил сквозь зубы Грег, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно.

Детектив почти прошептал, с жадным любопытством смотря в горящие ненавистью глаза Хауса:

\- Твои серебристые Джимми Чу.

Грег сглотнул, подавив желание потрясти головой и прогоняя шальную мысль об Уилсоне.

Триттер наклонился еще ближе:

\- Серебристый - мой любимый цвет. Да и размер у нас, похоже, одинаковый. А еще у меня есть пара Лабутэн из новой коллекции. Вызывающие и острые, в твоем стиле, - ухмыльнулся детектив, прижимаясь все сильнее. - Заглядывай в гости, я дам тебе примерить все, что захочешь…

Хаус непонимающе смотрел на загадочно улыбающегося недруга, отмечая расширенные зрачки и учащенное дыхание. Триттер медленно, словно опасаясь делать резкие движения, дабы не спугнуть, засунул клочок бумаги в задний карман джинсов Грега, и, сжав его ягодицу, громко приказал, повернувшись в сторону кухни:

\- Сержант, мы закончили! Оформляйте найденные таблетки и уходим.

Пока полицейские сворачивались и утрясали формальности, составляя протокол, Хаус молчал, не зная, как реагировать на произошедшее, стараясь дышать ровно и удерживать маску невозмутимости на лице. Определенно, обо всем случившимся надо было хорошо подумать.

***

Хаус бесцельно колесил по городу, убивая время до часа, назначенного в записке. Он не мог понять, зачем Триттер захотел с ним встретиться. Чтобы шантажировать? Чтобы и вправду обменяться? Неужели у нашего железного детектива тоже есть маленькая тайна с каблуками? Хаус ненавидел неопределенность.

Он приехал по адресу, нацарапанному на бумажке, на двадцать минут раньше срока. Усмехнувшись, Хаус кивнул самому себе, подтверждая собственную догадку - явно не дешевый маленький мотель на окраине города. Припарковав свой байк и бережно взяв под мышку коробку с босоножками, Грег направился к номеру четыреста два.  
Чуть помедлив, он постучал. Через пару секунд Триттер распахнул дверь. С неизменной жвачкой, он, прищурившись, посмотрел на Хауса и, задержав взгляд на коробке, посторонился.

\- Тебе не надоело? - лениво произнес Грег. - Твоя сыпь действительно от никотиновой жвачки. Без дураков.

Триттер ухмыльнулся и нарочито медленно вынул комочек из рта, прилепив к косяку двери.

\- Так лучше? - подняв брови, спросил он. - И ты опять не пунктуален.

Хаус выдавил кривую ухмылку в ответ и прошел в номер. Большая кровать, пара кресел и столик с бутылкой виски.

Заметив его взгляд, Триттер предложил:

\- Пропустим по стаканчику?

\- Чтобы ты арестовал меня за вождение в пьяном виде? - Хаус плюхнулся в одно из кресел и с интересом уставился на детектива.

\- Нет. Поверь, сегодня у меня другие планы, - вкрадчиво ответил Триттер, наливая себе выпить.

Хаус внимательно посмотрел на него. Детектив ответил на взгляд полуулыбкой и, сев в кресло напротив и небрежно махнув рукой, спросил:

\- Позволишь?

Поколебавшись, Грег протянул ему сверток.

Триттер, отставив стакан, взял обувную коробку и с благоговением откинул крышку. Светло-серебристые, чуть мерцающие в тусклом свете торшера босоножки Хаус купил через несколько месяцев после операции. Они были особенными для него. Рубиконом между нормальностью и тростью. Хотя какая к черту нормальность, когда речь идет о нем, Грегори Хаусе.

Наблюдая, как коп вынул левую туфельку и провел мизинцем по затейливо сплетенным блестящим тесемкам, Хаус подумал, что надо чем-то жертвовать. Джимми Чу за свободу и Джимми Уилсона в придачу. Хмыкнув, он посмотрел на детектива.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Триттер продолжал изучать модель, то поднося ближе к глазам, то отводя в сторону, лаская пальцами плавный изгиб каблука, перекрестье ремешков, высокую пятку с маленькой серебристой пряжкой в тон. Это было настолько ново, увлекательно и соблазнительно, что Хаус почувствовал напряжение в паху. Он заерзал, пытаясь успокоиться, не желая подставляться.

Детектив отвлекся от босоножек и, переведя взор на Грега, скользнул взглядом по выпирающему из джинсов члену и лукаво произнес:

\- У меня тоже кое-что есть, - нагнувшись, он достал из-под столика коробку и протянул ее Хаусу со словами. - Наслаждайся. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Сняв крышку с волнистым логотипом Лабутен, Хаус замер, увидев огненно-красные туфли с открытым мыском и умопомрачительными каблуками. Они притягивали взор, крича об уникальном и независимом характере их владельца. Триттер не ошибся в выборе.

\- Нравятся?- спросил детектив, улыбаясь. - Не стесняйся, они твои.

Давление в джинсах стало невыносимо-болезненным, когда Хаус бережно вынул алое божество из коробки. Триттер, наблюдающий за реакцией Грега, уже, не скрываясь, ласкал свой член сквозь форменные брюки.

\- Не думаешь, что такой подарок заслуживает горячей благодарности? - с придыханием спросил Триттер.

\- У нас равноценный обмен, - не остался в долгу Хаус.

Детектив ухмыльнулся:

\- Никогда не уступишь? Что ж, можешь многое потерять.

С этими словами Триттер, расстегнув ширинку, достал член и медленно провел по всей длине ладонью, не отрывая взгляда от лица Хауса. Поколебавшись, Грег отбросил в сторону все мелькающие опасения и, дернув вниз замок молнии, вынул свой пенис. Прижав его к лакированному боку туфельки, Хаус смотрел, как Триттер спустил штаны до колен и очертил головкой члена перекрестья ремешков, провел шпилькой по всей длине фаллоса, чуть царапая острой набойкой, и, одновременно сжав в кулаке пенис и каблук, сделал несколько скользящих движений.

У Хауса участилось дыхание. Ощущение гладкой лакированной поверхности, прикасающейся к нежной коже его члена, и разворачивающееся на глазах действо вставляло круче викодина. Еще немного, и он кончит прямо сейчас. Крепко сжав пенис и стараясь размеренно дышать, Хаус пожалел, что не додумался подрочить перед приездом сюда.

Детектив съехал в кресле еще ниже и, избавившись от штанов, широко развел ноги.

\- А так я люблю больше всего, - хрипло произнес он.

С этими словами Триттер облизал тоненький каблучок и, аккуратно растягивая пальцами анус, направил шпильку внутрь. Смотря, как коп ласкает себя левой рукой, а правой покачивает туфлей из стороны в сторону, массируя яички, Хаус забыл, как дышать и, сглотнув слюну, отшвырнул мешающие джинсы, начиная яростно дрочить свой член и не заботясь о том, чтобы продержаться подольше. Всего несколько секунд, и у Хауса потемнело в глазах; он кончил, брызгая спермой на ковер и коробку, валяющуюся рядом.  
Триттер, всхлипнув, усмехнулся и, увеличив темп, с хриплым стоном кончил в кулак. Учащенно дыша, Хаус посмотрел на детектива, нехотя вынимающего каблук.

\- Может, принесешь салфетки из ванной? Насчет этой просьбы ты упрямиться не будешь? - беззлобно подначил Триттер.

Хаус оскалился, и, хромая в сторону ванной, довольно огрызнулся:

\- После такого представления самое время закурить и поцеловаться. Но так как ты бросил, я могу купить тебе упаковку жвачки в качестве благодарности. Потом.

Приведя себя в порядок, Хаус аккуратно сложил Лабутен в коробку и, отхлебнув виски прямо из горлышка, уселся обратно в свое кресло, с любопытством глядя на Триттера:

\- И что теперь?

\- Ты про поцелуи? Или про обыск и замороженные счета твоего друга? – насмешливо уточнил детектив.

Хаус пожал плечами. Все, что ему сейчас хочется - это выпить, проглотить пару таблеток и завалиться спать.

\- Думаю, мы неправильно начали знакомство, - задумчиво произносит Триттер. - Как ты смотришь на то, что на днях к тебе зайдет один детектив и, пожаловавшись на сыпь, попросит ректально измерить температуру… не градусником?

Триттер улыбается. Хаус задумчиво оглядывает его еще раз. Красавцем его не назовешь, но Хаус и сам не секс-символ. Триттер, словно угадав мысли Хауса, язвительно интересуется:

\- Когда у вас часы приема, доктор? Или вы всегда чрезвычайно заняты?

Хаус улыбается в ответ. Что ж, это обещает быть интересным. Никогда мысль о работе в клинике его так не возбуждала. Возможно, что-нибудь и получится. В любом случае, надо взять пару дополнительных часов для более тесного знакомства. То-то Кадди удивится.


End file.
